


Happy Valentine's Day（家長組）

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 葛雷夫和紐特的約會日~





	1. 日記情人節(Diary Day)：1月14日

【在這一天，情侶們會互贈足夠紀錄一整年戀愛情事的日記本，以此象徵兩人將攜手走過未來一年，並留下更多美好回憶。】

紐特有一本日記本，那本日記本是自己最愛的人送給他的禮物，畢竟兩人都很忙碌，很難聚在一起的關係才會寫日記，甚至會收藏對方給予自己的信件，這樣的情形葛雷夫也沒有抱怨。

往往會寫滿許多思念對方的話語，然後在某個時候寄給對方，收到愛人給自己的日記本會讓他們感到很開心，葛雷夫很期待收到紐特的日記本，看看這一年愛人到底做了什麼活動。

所以紐特很寶貝葛雷夫送給自己的日記本，每次都會小心翼翼的寫著自己的心情，把所有的心情都寫在裡面，告訴對方說自己有多麼的愛他，然後偷偷的訴說著自己的愛戀。

「又要換新的一本日記本。」紐特看見自己已經寫完最後一頁後不知道要說什麼。

「親愛的，怎麼了？」葛雷夫聽見紐特的聲音抬起頭來看他。

「帕西，我又要換一本日記本。」紐特把日記收好之後對自己最愛的人說。

「這樣啊！我們明天可以去挑選新的日記本，看看你喜歡的花樣。」葛雷夫微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

從來對葛雷夫的微笑沒有抵抗力的紐特馬上臉紅，即使他們兩人已經交往這麼多年還是一樣，總是會抵抗不了愛人的笑容，看見紐特臉紅的樣子葛雷夫微笑，什麼話都沒有多說。

只是從位子上起來，然後走到他身邊把人摟在懷裡，親親自己最寶貝的臉頰，紐特只能低頭把自己藏在葛雷夫的懷裡，似乎一點也不想要抬頭看自己最愛的人，看見這樣的情形對方什麼話都不說。

「又害羞了？」葛雷夫知道紐特從以前到現在都沒有改變。

「帕西的笑容很容易讓人害羞。」紐特悶悶的說出這句話來。

聽見愛人說的話葛雷夫笑的很開心，紐特一點也不想要抬頭他也不會多說什麼，明天和自己最愛的人一起去挑選喜歡的日記本，然後把這本日記本贈送給對方，告訴對方說他們很樂意分享一切。

這是某次他們知道日記情人節後的情形下產生的作法，畢竟他們兩人總是很忙碌，紐特會英國、美國兩地跑，甚至會到世界各國去抓奇獸，身為魔國會安全部部長的葛雷夫無法隨時離開，才會想到用這樣的方式來了解對方。

日記本上有很多他們兩人想要和對方分享的一切，這幾年也累積很多本，葛雷夫和紐特總是會把這些寫完的日記本給收好，放在屬於自己的寶箱裡面，偶爾拿起來回憶一下。

「也累積好多本，我們在一起好多年。」紐特知道在還沒追求自己的時候葛雷夫就讓自己養成這樣的習慣。

「我很高興從小時候就認識你，聽你跟我告白後我也很高興。」葛雷夫摸著紐特的手說著。

「被你拐後西瑟很不高興，伊萊和約翰哥哥都同意我和你在一起。」紐特想起來小時候的事情。

「約翰很疼你，伊萊更不用說，西瑟太愛你才會這樣。」葛雷夫很清楚愛人是被大家疼愛的孩子。

紐特是多麼可愛的孩子這點葛雷夫很清楚，把他拐到手之後一定要好好的疼愛他，不然的話會有很多人找自己算帳，西瑟斯這個弟控可是不會輕易的和自己算帳，每次在一起總是會被找麻煩。

儘管如此他們兩人還是順利的交往，和對方在一起真的很幸福，葛雷夫知道紐特很喜歡奇獸，很喜歡和動物在一起，所以自己不會把他束縛在自己的身邊，會讓他離開自己闖天下。

自己的工作沒有辦法和他一起去闖天下，只能看著他的信件和日記本想念他，偶爾見面說說話、滾一下床，只要紐特願意待在自己的身邊葛雷夫就會很開心，他很願意放他去闖。

「這本日記本真的很好看，會讓我想起帕西。」紐特在挑選日記本的時候看見很可愛的圖案。

「呵呵，這本日記本也會讓我想到你。」葛雷夫看見手上的日記本後維笑的說出這句話。

「這樣的話我們會在寫日記的時候想到對方。」紐特很開心可以買到這樣的日記本。

「這是當然的，只要我們分開自然會想對方。」葛雷夫知道自己每天無時無刻不想念自己最愛的人。

買好日記本之後他們兩人去餐廳吃飯，葛雷夫總是會帶紐特去好吃的餐廳吃飯，享受一下兩人的獨處時光，這麼多年的時間讓他們總是會把握時間好好的和對方在一起。

去餐廳之前去蒂娜家把他們最寶貝的養女安妮接回家，最近他們可愛的小女兒吵著說要去蒂娜家玩幾天，葛雷夫和紐特很樂意讓孩子過去玩耍，今天是最後一天要把她接回來。

看見兩位父親來接自己安妮很開心，馬上跑到葛雷夫的懷裡，寶貝女兒撲到自己的懷裡後把她抱起來，紐特和蒂娜說說話，順便感謝她說這幾天照顧他們家的寶貝女兒，然後才和丈夫以及女兒一起離開。

「蒂娜，謝謝妳幫我照顧安妮。」紐特有些不好意思的看著蒂娜。

「不客氣，安妮是很乖的孩子，我很喜歡她。」蒂娜笑笑的告訴紐特，她是真的很喜歡安妮。

一家三口開心的去餐廳吃飯，安妮開心的告訴兩位父親說自己這幾天玩的很愉快，紐特摸摸寶貝女兒的頭，葛雷夫親親她的臉頰，這個寶貝女兒他們可是非常的疼愛，即使不是他們親生的孩子也是一樣。

近幾年來他們日記當中有女兒的身影，葛雷夫疼愛安妮疼愛到已經有女兒控，這點紐特很清楚，自己不在的時候父女倆的相處常常讓他不知道要說什麼才好，他們三個真的很幸福。


	2. 華崙亭情人節(Valentine's Day)：2月14日

【西元3世紀時，羅馬皇帝為避免已婚男子不願離家當兵，發布了一道禁止結婚的法令，但華崙亭主教依舊違背皇帝旨 意，秘密為青年人舉行婚禮。他因此遭到監禁，並於西元273年2月14日死在獄中。後人為了紀念他，將他殉難這天訂為「華侖亭日」，後來便成為世人耳熟能 詳的情人節。

在西洋傳統裡年輕人是華崙亭日的主角，他們在這個節日裡鄭重其事地為戀人選擇禮物、鮮花，以表達自己的愛慕之情。痴情的少女則會按古老傳說，在華崙亭日前一晚把月桂樹葉放在枕頭上，盼望自己在夢中同自己的心上人相會。

在美國，華崙亭日不僅是年輕人的節日，親人朋友間也可以互送小禮物，以表達感情、增進友誼。許多商家都特別出售裝飾成心形的巧克力糖、系著緞帶的紅玫瑰，以及鬱金香花束等禮品，而各式各樣的情人卡片更令人眼花撩亂。

對許多亞洲女子而言這一天顯得格外重要，因為儘管文化上較為傳統保守，社會價值觀一般已普遍接受女孩子在這天主動向心儀的對象示好。】

趁著葛雷夫上班的時候紐特進入廚房煮巧克力，想要做巧克力給自己最愛的人，今天可是情人節，自然要做巧克力給他吃，所以他才會進入廚房做巧克力，婉拒家庭小精靈的好意。

「媽咪，你在做什麼？」安妮站在流理臺旁邊看著紐特煮東西的樣子問。

「我在做巧克力，要拿來送給爹地。」紐特挖了一點巧克力給女兒吃。

「我也要，我也要媽咪給我的獨一無二的巧克力。」安妮吃完餅乾上的巧克力後說出這句話。

「好，安妮也有一個獨一無二的巧克力。」紐特聽見女兒說的話笑笑的答應。

「不可以和爹地一樣喔！」安妮很認真的告訴紐特。

「好。」紐特摸摸安妮的頭。

答應女兒的事情紐特一定會做到，默默的做出屬於葛雷夫和寶貝女兒的巧克力，等下把巧克力做好之後就可以去魔國會找葛雷夫，相信安妮肯定很高興可以去找他，紐特會牽著她去找愛人。

很快的巧克力做好，拿到屬於自己的巧克力安妮很開心，然後看著紐特準備便當給葛雷夫，今天的午餐會去魔國會吃，只要可以和兩位父親一起吃飯安妮會很開心，相信正在工作的那個人也會很開心。

葛雷夫看見紐特帶著今天的午餐便當和女兒出現在自己的面前感到很訝異，對於心愛的兩人可以來到自己的面前和自己一起享用午餐他很開心，抱起寶貝女兒然後順手把紐特拉到自己的身邊。

「今天是情人節，我想說做巧克力給你吃，就順便送午餐過來，帕西，情人節快樂。」紐特把手中的巧克力拿給葛雷夫。

「親愛的，我很開心可以吃到你親手做的巧克力，阿緹米斯，情人節快樂。」葛雷夫很開心可以吃到紐特親手做的巧克力。

「爹地，媽咪也有給我一個獨一無二的巧克力。」安妮開心的對葛雷夫說。

「真的嗎？我們一起來品嚐媽咪做的巧克力。」葛雷夫親親寶貝女兒的臉頰。

吃過午餐後葛雷夫和安妮開始吃起紐特親自幫他們做的巧克力，紐特看見這樣的情形只是微笑，安妮吃得滿嘴都是讓他只好幫她擦嘴，葛雷夫發現愛人給自己的巧克力很適合自己的口味。

葛雷夫很喜歡吃紐特給的巧克力，看見女兒吃得很開心當然很高興，安妮可是他們家的寶貝，紐特幫安妮擦嘴後微笑，葛雷夫摸摸寶貝女兒的臉，一家三口聚在一起吃飯真的很幸福。

吃飽後的安妮待在葛雷夫的懷裡，想要聽父親說故事給自己聽，紐特看見這樣的情形拿了一本書給丈夫，讓他可以念書給女兒聽，葛雷夫和紐特一搭一唱的說故事給她聽，逗得安妮哈哈大笑。

「午睡時間到了。」葛雷夫看見安妮想睡的樣子微笑。

「爹地。」安妮窩在葛雷夫的懷裡睡覺。

「安妮真的很喜歡你。」紐特摸摸女兒的臉微笑。

「這樣很好，我希望她忘記那些事情。」葛雷夫摸摸寶貝女兒的頭。

「是啊……」紐特也有這樣的感覺。

當年的事情葛雷夫到現在還有記憶，安妮來到他們家的時候幾乎天天做噩夢，紐特每天晚上會安撫她，會讓她和自己以及丈夫一起睡，就是希望可以給她安心的感覺，現在不需要擔心這樣的情形發生。

偶爾會看見安妮發呆的樣子，也會發現這個孩子擁有魔法能力，基因檢測發現這個孩子是葛雷夫家族的分支，看樣子本來的父母親被人給殺害，才會有這樣的情況發生。

安妮開心的笑容讓葛雷夫和紐特很放心，有時候紐特出去抓奇獸的時候會帶著寶貝女兒一起去，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，有時候他們一家三口也會出國玩，這時候安妮會特別開心。

「媽咪……」安妮午睡醒來之後揉揉自己的眼睛。

「醒了？」紐特看見這樣的情形把女兒抱在懷裡。

「嗯。」安妮點點頭。

「我們回家吧！我今天提早陪你們回去。」葛雷夫把安妮抱起來，然後親吻自己最愛的人。

「真的嗎？爹地最好了。」安妮很開心可以早點和兩位父親一起回家。

葛雷夫抱著安妮牽起紐特的手離開魔國會，皮奎里對此沒有太大的意見，有時候她會讓自己的安全部部長適當的休息，紐特雖然是魔國會的奇獸部門的顧問，但是不會比自己的丈夫還要忙碌。

難得早點下班葛雷夫帶著紐特和安妮去餐廳吃飯，家庭小精靈知道他們不打算回家吃飯自然不會多說什麼，葛雷夫喜歡帶紐特和寶貝女兒出門吃飯，他可是很寵愛自己最愛的兩人。

加上今天是情人節當然要帶自己最重要的人一起出門吃飯，雖然多個小電燈泡他們一點也不介意，安妮是這樣可愛當然不會這樣介意，葛雷夫和紐特可是很喜歡和安妮一起吃飯。


	3. 白色情人節(White Day)：3月14日

【西方並沒有所謂「白色情人節」的傳統，在東方，2月14日女孩送男孩禮物表達情意之後，如果對方也有同樣的好感或情意，就會在3月14日回送女孩一份情人禮物，表示彼此心心相印；如果男孩對女孩沒感覺，只要刻意忽略這個日子，便算是委婉的拒絕。

現在情人節由誰主動送禮已經不重要了，只要有一方在2月14日收到異性送的禮物表達愛意，他或她在3月14日「白色情人節」這一天就會選擇是否有所回應；而對已經在一起的愛侶來說，這一天則是回贈對方情人節禮物的日子。】

美國沒有白色情人節這個節日，葛雷夫卻很樂意在這天送東西給紐特，適當的回禮是很重要的事情，難得可以帶著寶貝女兒去魔法街逛逛，順便挑挑想要送給自己愛人的禮物。

安妮開心的牽著父親的手和他一起逛魔法街，她知道父親想要買禮物給另外一位父親，當然自己想要買什麼東西葛雷夫也會買給她，紐特也是很寵愛她，集三千寵愛為一身的她可是很幸福。

「爹地，你想買什麼給媽咪？」安妮看見自己想要的東西後轉頭看葛雷夫。

「這個嘛！我也在想的說。」葛雷夫看見女兒想要的東西當然會買給她。

「你送什麼媽咪都會很喜歡，媽咪總是會把你送給他的東西收好，每次都捨不得用。」安妮收下剛剛買下的禮物很開心。

「紐特就是這樣，有時候他還是會拿來用，只是很少罷了。」葛雷夫摸摸寶貝女兒的頭。

「爹地真的很愛媽咪，媽咪也很愛你。」安妮把東西收到自己的包包裡。

「呵呵，我們也很愛妳。」葛雷夫拿了一個冰淇淋給女兒吃。

「我也很愛爹地和媽咪。」安妮開心的告訴葛雷夫。

安妮開心的吃起冰淇淋，然後牽著父親的手繼續看他挑選禮物給紐特，葛雷夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，繼續牽著女兒的手挑選著要給愛人的禮物，給重要伴侶的禮物可是要很慎重。

在妖精的禮品店葛雷夫看見很適合紐特的飾品，買到之後就把它放在禮物盒裡面，順便買了幾個漂亮的飾品給安妮，寶貝女兒是個可愛的女孩子，說什麼都要好好的裝扮才可以，這點葛雷夫和紐特可是不手軟。

葛雷夫和紐特總是會給安妮最好的，就算以後有自己的孩子也是一樣，對他們來說安妮是他們家的寶貝女兒，這點永遠都不會改變，自然會給她最好的東西，讓她可以開心成長。

「我們回家吧！寶貝。」買到自己想要的東西後葛雷夫帶著寶貝女兒回家。

「好。」安妮很開心可以和父親一起出門走走。

「我要給媽咪一個驚喜，不要跟他說。」葛雷夫低下頭和寶貝女兒商量。

「好。」安妮做了一個拉拉鏈的手勢表示自己會隱瞞紐特。

葛雷夫摸摸安妮的頭，讓她回房間去整理自己今天買好的禮物，紐特現在正在箱子裡打理那些奇獸，自己把禮物放好之後就去廚房裡面煮飯，他解開襯衫袖子的扣子，捲起袖子開始煮飯。

儘管用魔法可以很快就可以把餐點打理好，但是葛雷夫還是希望自己親手動手做，除非有必要否則他不打算用魔法，這是他和紐特的共識，主要是因為女兒安妮的關係，當然他們還是會教導她一些魔法基礎。

畢竟在中世紀的時候巫師和麻瓜或是說莫魔相處的不是很好，才會有保密法出現，美國的巫師很自然的隱藏在人群當中，不讓人發現自己的身分，他們自然會教導安妮明哲保身的方法。

「帕西，你們回來了？」紐特從箱子當中走上來後看見葛雷夫在廚房煮飯。

「我們買完東西就回來，安妮應該在房間裡整理東西。」葛雷夫看見愛人出現在自己的眼前微笑的說。

「我先去找她，期待今天的晚餐。」紐特親親葛雷夫的臉頰。

「相信我，你一定會喜歡今天的晚餐。」葛雷夫的手藝一點也不需要擔心。

紐特去寶貝女兒的房間看她，葛雷夫專心的在廚房裡面煮晚餐，相信等下紐特和安妮下來就可以吃晚餐，葛雷夫可是很有信心，一點也不需要擔心他們家今天晚餐對耽誤。

安妮把東西整理好之後看見紐特出現在門口很開心，馬上開心的撲過去，紐特摸摸寶貝女兒的頭，看見葛雷夫今天買給她的東西沒有多說什麼，畢竟他們兩人真的很寵她，總是會給她最好的東西。

看見安妮開心的樣子紐特牽起她的手下樓準備吃飯，葛雷夫已經把所有的飯菜都準備好，禮物當然也準備好要送給自己最愛的人，等到他們下來後就可以開心的吃飯。

「帕西，晚餐已經準備好了嗎？」紐特牽著女兒的手看著葛雷夫。

「已經煮好了，有你們喜歡吃的菜色。」葛雷夫微笑的看著他們。

「爹地最好了！我最喜歡爹地。」安妮聽見有自己喜歡吃的菜色很開心。

「呵呵，看妳開心的樣子。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑。

「又沒關係，安妮這樣才可愛。」紐特笑笑的親吻寶貝女兒的臉頰。

一家三口開心的坐下來吃飯，安妮看見有自己喜歡吃的菜色當然很開心，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，今天可以和自己最愛的父親們一起吃飯安妮當然會很開心。

紐特幫她準備好飯菜和刀叉，安妮拿起刀叉開始慢慢吃，這時候葛雷夫拿牛奶放在寶貝女兒的面前，才和紐特一起吃飯，葛雷夫可是在飯菜上做了很多心思，讓他們可以吃的很開心。

吃過晚餐之後葛雷夫把禮物拿給紐特，看見這樣的情形紐特很開心，也把今天做好的禮物拿給葛雷夫，安妮看見他們兩人的互動只是笑笑的，安靜的喝著自己的牛奶，什麼話都沒有說。

今天是很開心的一天，自己有收到兩位父親給的禮物，葛雷夫也有給她想要的東西，紐特送給她一個用兩腳蛇的蛋做的飾品，安妮當然會很開心，白色情人節果然是送禮物的好日子。


	4. 黑色情人節(Black Day)：4月14日

【雖然並非天下有情人都能天長地久、甚至曾經擁有，但誰說孤家寡人或曠男怨女就不能過情人節？「黑色情人節」就是屬於單身貴族們的情人日。

名為黑色情人節，在這一天，打算過節的人會讓自己生活在百分百的黑色世界裡，穿黑色套裝、黑帽子、黑皮鞋，吃黑豆製成的麵條，喝咖啡也不加奶精，享受黑咖啡的苦澀原味。

又稱橘色情人節，在4月14日橘色情人節那天，男女雙方會各自準備一份橘色的禮物互贈，以表達再次確定對方的心意，且希望這段感情能長久下去。】

黑色情人節當天葛雷夫看見蒂娜穿著黑色的衣服不知道要說什麼才好，今天早上也看到女兒被紐特打扮一身黑的樣子很疑惑，看樣子自己又似乎忘記注意到今天是什麼日子。

對於今天要穿黑色的洋裝這件事安妮沒有太大的意見，只是開心的牽著紐特的手和他一起去魔國會，葛雷夫也跟著他們一起去，反關紐特的打扮還是跟以往一樣，葛雷夫也是白色襯衫黑色西裝。

有伴侶的人根本沒有穿黑色的衣服，單身的人才會穿成全身黑的樣子，有伴侶的人是要過橘色情人節，紐特有偷偷準備好禮物要送給葛雷夫，這點只有安妮知曉，她當然會好好保密。

「媽咪，我們要看看爹地什麼時候發現嗎？」安妮和紐特正在員工餐廳吃早餐。

「是啊！看看帕西什麼時候知道。」紐特笑笑的看著寶貝女兒。

「中午的點心我想吃雅各叔叔的麵包。」安妮開始想念雅各的手藝。

「好，我們晚點去買。」紐特也想念好友的手藝。

「要和爹地一起去買。」安妮喜歡和兩位父親一起出門。

紐特當然沒有太大的意見，等下他會和葛雷夫說這件事，既然他們家寶貝女兒提出要求當然要答應，中午一定會一家三口去雅各的麵包店買點心吃，順便挑挑中餐要在哪裡吃。

紐特趁著空閒時間告訴葛雷夫安妮的要求，聽見是寶貝女兒的要求葛雷夫當然會答應，他很樂意和紐特以及寶貝女兒安妮一起去買東西，而且他也可以順便挑選好吃的餐廳一起吃。

中午時間葛雷夫和紐特牽著安妮的手一起去餐廳吃飯，然後等下去雅各的麵包店買點心吃，安妮很開心可以和兩位父親一起吃飯，而且等下有自己喜歡吃的點心更是開心。

「帕西，給你。」紐特在吃完飯休息的時候把一個橘色的盒子給葛雷夫。

「這是什麼？」收到紐特的禮物葛雷夫感到很好奇。

「打開來看看就知道。」紐特笑笑的看著自己的丈夫。

「好。」葛雷夫打開禮物後看見東西微笑。

看樣子自己等下要送一個禮物給自己最愛的人，收到紐特的禮物葛雷夫才想起今天是黑色情人節，單身的人要穿黑色的衣服，有伴侶的人要送橘色的禮物，這幾天很忙讓他不小心忘記。

安妮看見父親很開心的樣子微笑，他知道另外一位父親送禮物後就會看到葛雷夫很開心，紐特總是很喜歡做這件事，當然更不用說葛雷夫也會做這樣的事情，給紐特一個驚喜。

去雅各的麵包店後葛雷夫和紐特放安妮去挑自己想要吃的點心，他們兩人也挑選自己想要吃的麵包，買回去可以當早餐吃，葛雷夫隨意的挑選自己想要吃的麵包，看見紐特和安妮很認真挑選的樣子微笑。

「雅各，這些就麻煩你了。」紐特把大家挑選好的麵包拿去給雅各結帳。

「好喔！紐特，安妮要吃甜甜圈嗎？」雅各幫紐特把麵包給裝在袋子裡。

「安妮，雅各叔叔問妳要不要吃甜甜圈？」紐特轉頭去問自己的寶貝女兒。

「好！我要吃，謝謝雅各叔叔。」安妮開心的拉著葛雷夫的手說。

「就愛吃甜點。」葛雷夫捏捏寶貝女兒的小臉。

雅各笑笑的看著他們一家三口的相處，送安妮吃甜甜圈這件事情是只要他們來這裡買東西的時候都會送，畢竟葛雷夫家的小女娃真的很喜歡吃甜甜圈，幾乎可以說是只要是甜食都很喜歡吃。

只要有時間葛雷夫會陪紐特回去英國，那時候會見見鄧不利多和他的丈夫葛林戴華德，安妮認識鄧不利多的孩子們，喜歡和鄧不利多的女兒分享甜食，女娃們總是喜歡甜食。

葛雷夫打算退休後陪紐特回去英國，葛雷夫家族的財產可以處理，不過這是以後的事情，現在只要好好享受和家人與愛人在一起的感覺，其他的事情不需要去想太多。

「好像女孩子都很喜歡吃甜食。」紐特看見安妮吃甜甜圈吃的很開心的樣子說。

「似乎是這樣，甜食有助於心情好。」葛雷夫知道吃甜食心情會很好。

「我吃完了！」安妮笑笑的看著兩位父親。

看見這樣的情形紐特幫寶貝女兒擦嘴巴，安妮很享受父親幫自己的服務，葛雷夫對此沒多說什麼，他知道安妮其實是個很獨立的女娃，只是在兩位父親面前會跟他們撒嬌。

竟然寶貝女兒想要和自己撒嬌，葛雷夫和紐特當然不會說什麼，畢竟女兒可以和他們兩人撒嬌的時間並不多，長大上學後到了叛逆期就不會和他們撒嬌，要是嫁人後更是不可能，自然會很享受這段時間。

「我們家的小花兒真愛撒嬌。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形摸摸安妮的頭。

「我是爹地和媽咪的寶貝。」安妮開心的告訴他們。

小姑娘可是他們的掌上明珠，以後要是誰把他們家的花兒帶走，葛雷夫和紐特可是會好好的看看那個人，看看他是否有能力可以保護好他們家的小花兒，要是傷害他們的寶貝女兒肯定會被教訓。

葛雷夫和紐特早已經把安妮視如己出，根本就把她當成自己的親生女兒，這位可愛的寶貝女兒當然要保護好，會任由這位可愛的孩子跟自己撒嬌，只要看見她平安長大就會感到很安心，這丫頭可是他們最寶貝、最寶貝的女兒。


	5. 黃色與玫瑰情人節(Yellow and Rose Day)：5月14日

【5月是玫瑰發芽的時節，氣候宜人適合出遊，因此許多情侶都選在這天相偕到戶外踏青，所以5月14日也有「玫瑰情人節」之稱。

在玫瑰日送人紅玫瑰是傾訴愛意；送白玫瑰花表示仍猶豫未決；若送上一束黃玫瑰，就是說再見了。】

即使是非玫瑰情人節的日子葛雷夫也還是會送紐特玫瑰花，但是如果在玫瑰情人節的時候送黃玫瑰可是會傷腦筋，所以葛雷夫會送紐特紅色玫瑰花，白色玫瑰花也是不適合送的花朵。

這天葛雷夫和紐特會在魔國會裡面看見有些人收到白玫瑰，也有人會送黃玫瑰來拒絕自己的追求者，有些女性看見紐特手上的紅玫瑰很羨慕，葛雷夫抱著女兒進入辦公室，紐特則是拿著丈夫送給自己的玫瑰去自己的辦公室。

葛雷夫是個體貼的人，自然在這種日子一定會送紐特紅玫瑰，收到玫瑰花紐特當然會很開心，一定會給葛雷夫一些獎勵，既然丈夫想要宣示主權，自己也不用遮遮掩掩。

「媽咪真的很幸福，爹地送一大束的玫瑰花給他。」安妮坐在葛雷夫的懷裡看著父親工作。

「這是應該要做的，紐特給我很多東西，當然要好好的回饋他。」葛雷夫摸摸寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「以後我也會遇到這樣的人嗎？」安妮好奇的問著。

「總有一天會的。」葛雷夫才不想要這麼早就把女兒給交出去。

紐特把玫瑰花放入花瓶中，然後專心的把自己的事情給處理好，身為魔國會的奇獸部顧問還是有很多的事情要做，加上箱子裡面的奇獸也需要照顧，自然會比較忙碌一點。

只是他還是可以抽出時間去陪伴葛雷夫和安妮，偶爾也可以和蒂娜說說話，奎妮的話更是不用說，能夠和朋友以及家人、愛人在一起，紐特會有辦法抽出時間來陪陪他們。

紐特知道她的丈夫是那樣的貼心，對自己又很好，更不用說因為自己的要求就收養安妮，葛雷夫幾乎都會答應自己的要求，有這樣好的丈夫讓他感到很安心，讓自己想要和他一直待在一起。

「紐特，很幸福呢！部長送你一大束玫瑰花。」蒂娜看見紐特的辦公室裡面有一大束的玫瑰花微笑。

「是啊！帕西說今天是玫瑰情人節，所以送我一大束紅玫瑰。」紐特有些不好意思的說著。

「部長真的很貼心。」蒂娜多少對葛雷夫有些改觀。

「是啊！」紐特很開心自己有這樣貼心的丈夫。

其實紐特知道自己可以和葛雷夫在一起是很幸運的事情，他從沒有想到自己會找到這樣好的愛人，有這樣的伴侶自己真的很幸福，當年第一眼見到他的時候自己就很喜歡他，現在更不用說。

把所有事情做完之後紐特用紙張折了一朵玫瑰花準備給葛雷夫，當然也有用魔法在這朵紙玫瑰上妝點一些顏色，拿出一個盒子把玫瑰花放在上面，裡面的東西當然等丈夫打開後就知曉。

中午休息時間葛雷夫帶著安妮去找紐特，看見寶貝女兒來找自己的樣子紐特把事情先放下，和葛雷夫以及寶貝女兒去吃飯，當然禮物也有順手帶上，一定要把送給自己最愛的人。

「小公主，今天想要吃什麼？」葛雷夫很認真的問著寶貝女兒。

「我不知道……」安妮靠在紐特的懷裡看著另外一位父親。

「去香芬餐廳吃？」紐特摸摸女兒的小臉蛋。

「我都可以，你和小公主答應我都沒問題。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「我很樂意跟你一起去吃。」紐特笑笑的看著葛雷夫。

「啊！我也要親親！」安妮大聲的抗議。

葛雷夫把女兒抱起來然後親吻她的臉頰，和自己最愛的人一起去魔國會當中最高級的餐廳吃飯，對於要去哪裡吃飯安妮沒有太大的感覺，只是很開心和葛雷夫、紐特一起去吃飯。

點餐之後紐特把禮物送給葛雷夫，看見自己最寶貝的丈夫送禮物給自己葛雷夫很訝異，安妮笑笑的靠在紐特的懷裡，期待父親打開後會有什麼樣的表情，這讓人很期待。

葛雷夫打開禮物後微笑，紐特和安妮在旁邊玩鬧，看見寶貝女兒的頭髮亂了，紐特幫她綁頭髮，葛雷夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們家的寶貝女兒真的很可愛，不管怎麼打扮都很可愛。

「我們家小公主真漂亮。」紐特親親安妮的臉頰。

「媽咪也很帥，爹地更帥氣。」安妮開心的和紐特撒嬌。

「小公主嘴真甜。」葛雷夫把女兒抱在自己的懷裡。

「嘿嘿！」安妮很開心的看著葛雷夫。

「小淘氣！」紐特開始和安妮玩鬧起來。

上菜之後他們開心的吃著午餐，中途玻璃獸想要偷跑出來，最近幾天玻璃獸都想要偷跑出來，最後被葛雷夫給訓斥，安妮開心抱著玻璃獸然後親親牠，道高也會跑出來陪安妮。

每天回家就會看見玻璃獸把家裡所有的亮晶晶的東西都給搜刮走，很多都是葛雷夫的袖扣等飾品，往往最後都會被紐特給沒收，安妮也會幫忙整理把那些東西放回原本的地方。

儘管葛雷夫已經習慣這樣的情形，對他來說那是紐特的孩子，自然也會寵愛牠，不過自家愛人卻不希望自己太過溺愛玻璃獸，不然的話家裡有很多東西都會被搜刮乾淨。

兩位父親工作的時間安妮會待在葛雷夫或是紐特的辦公室當中，她往往會抱著玻璃獸或是道高看著父親們工作，偶爾會在旁邊畫圖或是看書，甚至會幫忙照顧奇獸來打發時間，不過她很喜歡陪在父親們身邊。


	6. 親吻情人節(Kiss Day)：6月14日

【這是一個屬於成雙成對戀人的重要節日，在這一天，情侶們不必再害羞，可以大大方方地用親吻表達對對方的愛意。當然，花前月下、燭光晚餐等浪漫氣氛，對一吻定情可是很有幫助的喔！】

今天葛雷夫和紐特有些事情要忙，所以把安妮交給雅各和奎妮照顧一天，安妮看見這樣的情形擁抱兩位父親後就乖乖的去找奎妮，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形很不捨。

雖然家裡有家庭小精靈可以照顧安妮，只是葛雷夫和紐特不太放心把孩子放在家裡，畢竟他們的寶貝女兒還不是十歲，要是出事情的話肯定會傷腦筋，他們無法確定執行完任務之後不知道幾點才可以回家。

這次的任務是有關奇獸和黑巫師，不得不出動葛雷夫和紐特，把孩子放在人家家裡他們也不是很喜歡，只是任務必須要去處理才可以，把任務處理好之後再來接孩子回家。

「部長，紐特已經先進去談判了，我們……」蒂娜看見這樣的情形馬上告訴葛雷夫。

「小心一點，跟著進去後要把人給抓起來，但是不能傷到奇獸和紐特。」葛雷夫環顧四周後告訴自己的屬下。

「是！」蒂娜馬上答應下來。

「先顧好紐特。」葛雷夫會把自己最信任的人交給蒂娜。

蒂娜點頭表示知曉，紐特是自己的好朋友，說什麼自己當然會保護好他，葛雷夫這樣相信自己蒂娜當然會很開心，進去後看見裡面的人員她什麼話都沒有說，只是安靜的找到紐特。

找到紐特之後蒂娜才安心許多，看見這樣的情形紐特也鬆了一口氣，他們兩個把奇獸給救出來，葛雷夫帶其他屬下逮捕這些黑巫師，把任務結束之後葛雷夫和紐特鬆了一口氣。

「感謝帕拉瑟，總算把事情給解決了。」看見這樣的情形蒂娜鬆了一口氣。

「梅林的鬍子，這些奇獸的狀況真慘。」紐特看見這樣的情形決定好好的照顧這些奇獸。

「有你在不需要擔心，先回去寫報告」葛雷夫拍拍紐特的肩膀。

「好。」紐特點點頭沒多說什麼。

把報告寫完之後葛雷夫和紐特去吃燭光晚餐，今天是親吻情人節，沒想到卻有任務要執行，好不容易把所有的事情給處理完，看還有些時間他們兩人決定去餐廳吃燭光晚餐。

葛雷夫親吻紐特安撫他，今天看見奇獸的樣子紐特當然會很心疼，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形當然會安慰他，，會用親吻的方式來安撫最愛的人，讓自己的丈夫可以感到很安心。

紐特也會親吻葛雷夫的臉頰，他知道今天是親吻情人節，自然要好好的給自己最愛的人幾個吻，讓對方可以安心許多，吃完燭光晚餐後肯定有時間去接寶貝女兒，或是說隔天再去接他們的寶貝女兒。

「晚餐過後去接安妮回家？」紐特親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「現在去接她，我很想她。」對於寶貝女兒葛雷夫可是很疼愛。

「好。」葛雷夫說的話紐特沒有太大的意見。

「會沒事的。」葛雷夫親吻自己最愛的人。

葛雷夫和紐特去奎妮家把安妮給接回來，安妮開心的撲到葛雷夫的懷裡，紐特看見這樣的情形摸摸她的頭，跟奎妮道謝之後一家三口去餐廳吃飯，應該是兩個人要吃燭光晚餐但是多了一個可愛的小燈泡。

他們不在乎多了一個可愛的小電燈泡，葛雷夫和紐特很喜歡和安妮一起吃飯，三個人一起吃燭光晚餐是很浪漫的事情，任務過後看見寶貝女兒可愛的笑容就會恢復所有的活力。

晚餐時刻安妮看見兩位父親一直在親吻對方，他們也會停下來親吻自己的臉頰，葛雷夫和紐特總是會親吻這位可愛的小女兒，三人開心的吃完今天的燭光晚餐，然後才開心的回家。

「爹地、媽咪，我好愛你們。」安妮開心的對兩位父親說。

「我們也很愛妳，寶貝。」葛雷夫親吻女兒的臉頰。

「妳是我們的寶貝，我們當然愛妳。」紐特親親女兒的額頭。

「嗯，我永遠是爹地、媽咪的寶貝女兒。」安妮很開心自己是被葛雷夫和紐特所收養。

哄完寶貝女兒睡覺之後紐特進入箱子裡面去照顧今天的奇獸，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形當然也跟著他一起過去，看見奇獸安心的休養似乎不需要擔心太多，葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

確定奇獸沒事情後葛雷夫和紐特回到房間去睡覺，兩人的心情不是很好，卻在親吻的時候不小心滾到床上去，似乎想要用性愛的方式來忘卻今天的執行任務的心情，畢竟今天的任務讓他們很不舒服。

葛雷夫喜歡親吻紐特，趁著親吻情人節努力的親吻他，有機會有時間葛雷夫一定會親吻自己最愛的人，紐特會害羞的看著對方，不過每次深情的看著對方後又會繼續親吻對方。

「親愛的阿緹米斯，親吻情人節快樂。」葛雷夫親吻自己最愛的人。

「帕西，親吻情人節快樂。」紐特也主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「我愛你，阿緹米斯。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「我也愛你，帕西。」紐特主動親吻自己最愛的人。

雖然今天有任務讓他們兩人心情不好，可是和寶貝女兒吃過飯後心情就變的很好，明天醒來之後會有美好的未來等著自己，不需要去擔心太多，只要好好的和自己最愛的人在一起，就會感到很幸福。

相信葛雷夫也是有這樣的感覺，紐特覺得只要有對方陪在自己的身邊就不需要擔心太多，而且他們有可愛的寶貝女兒在，葛雷夫和紐特會牽著對方的手一直走下去，會陪在對方的身邊。


	7. 銀色情人節(Silver Day)：7月14日

【銀色情人節，是把你的意中人帶回家給老爸老媽認識，或介紹給其他你所尊敬的長輩的好機會。當然，這一天的全部開銷，都由這些「可愛的長者」買單〈為「安全」起見，你最好先確定長輩對這個節日很熟悉〉。

銀色情人節也是愛侶互贈銀製禮品、飾物的日子。】

夏莉姆最近來到美國找莎夏，她的丈夫和兒子們都知道自己要回來美國，前陣子莎夏到英國找自己，這次當然是自己回來美國找她，本來想要帶小兒子伊萊和他的伴侶西瑟斯，但是大兒子約翰覺得不太妥，就沒有帶小兒子和他的伴侶過來。

紐特收到莎夏和夏莉姆要來的信件沒有多說什麼，剛好可以一起度過銀色情人節，前陣子生日的時候西瑟斯、伊萊和約翰以及自己的啟蒙教授史蒂夫有寄給自己生日禮物，當然也有給自家寶貝女兒一些禮物，讓葛雷夫不知道要說什麼。

今天要和夏莉姆以及莎夏出門，葛雷夫和紐特當然會請假不去工作，帶著小女兒和兩位女士見面，莎夏可是很喜歡安妮這位孫女，夏莉姆的話更是不用說，只要是小孩子她都很疼愛。

「母親、夏莉姆。」葛雷夫看見母親和姑母當然會乖乖的打招呼。

「莎夏、夏莉姆，兩位好。」紐特牽著寶貝女兒跟兩位女士打招呼。

「奶奶、姑婆好。」安妮乖乖的打招呼。

「小安妮，好久不見！」莎夏很開心可以見到寶貝孫女。

「又長大了呢！安妮。」夏莉姆拿了一個禮物給安妮。

「夏莉姆，謝謝。」安妮開心的收下禮物。

「不客氣，小姑娘。」夏莉姆微笑的看著安妮。

葛雷夫和紐特帶著安妮讓莎夏以及夏莉姆帶著他們去走走，本來打算要出國去玩，可是又怕魔國會有事情找葛雷夫，所以他們決定在美國境內走走，因此決定去亞利桑那州走走。

安妮想要看紐特之前放生的那隻雷鳥，葛雷夫聽見女兒想要看雷鳥當然沒有意見，莎夏和夏莉姆當然也沒意見，今天以安妮的意見為主，而且去哪裡她們都無所謂，自然不會去多說什麼。

看見雷鳥法蘭克安妮很開心，紐特發現到法蘭克還想要跟在自己的身邊，只好把牠收回自己的箱子裡，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，每次愛人想要放生自己箱子裡的生物都沒辦法，他們都很依賴紐特，這點葛雷夫很清楚。

「每次放生好像都沒有成功過。」紐特看見這樣的情形很鬱悶。

「呵呵！你跟威廉一樣都很愛護牠們，所以牠們才會捨不得離開。」夏莉姆看見這樣的情形微笑的告訴紐特。

「這樣我以後可以和法蘭克玩。」安妮很開心以後可以和雷鳥玩耍。

「看樣子我們家有個小小奇獸專家，這樣很好呢！」莎夏微笑的摸摸安妮的臉蛋。

「這時候說還太早了，搞不好以後不是走這條路。」葛雷夫不會限制女兒想要做什麼。

莎夏聽見兒子說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，葛雷夫和紐特帶著三位女士去亞利桑那州一家不錯的餐廳吃飯，聽說那附近有不錯的市集可以去逛逛，這樣可以順便帶兩位長輩過去走走。

對於寶貝女兒安妮以後想要做什麼葛雷夫和紐特沒有太大的意見，未來即使擁有自己的孩子他們也不會去限制，只要孩子擁有自己的興趣，想要去做什麼就做什麼，葛雷夫不想要把童年的一切又重複在孩子們的身上。

來到餐廳吃飯時，莎夏和夏莉姆開心的聊天，安妮開心的看著餐廳廚窗裡面的東西，似乎是覺得一切都很新奇，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「安妮，要吃漢堡嗎？」紐特看著菜單問寶貝女兒。

「好。」安妮乖乖坐好後點頭。

「這些都不錯吃，就點這些吧？」葛雷夫看著菜單後說著。

「我沒意見。」紐特對此沒有太大的意見。

點好餐之後五個人開心的吃著，安妮開心的吃著自己最愛的漢堡，這家餐廳的口味真的很符合他們的口味，會讓他們想要繼續吃下去，葛雷夫點的餐點很快就被解決一空。

紐特看見桌上的飯菜被解決一空的樣子微笑，安妮吃完之後拿起衛生紙乖乖的擦嘴巴，葛雷夫摸摸她的頭，莎夏和夏莉姆當然也把自己的餐點給吃完，對她們來說這家餐廳的飯菜真好吃。

吃完午餐之後他們又繼續去逛逛，莎夏和夏莉姆買了兩樣銀製的飾品送給葛雷夫和紐特，今天出門幾乎都是他們兩人買單，這點讓紐特感到很不好意思，葛雷夫很感謝兩位長輩的幫忙。

「帕西，今天是銀色情人節，所以一切由我們買單。」莎夏笑笑的告訴葛雷夫和紐特。

「是啊！這兩樣東西送你們，可要好好保管好喔！帕西、紐特。」夏莉姆把東西拿給葛雷夫和紐特。

「媽、姑姑，謝謝。」葛雷夫很感謝眼前的兩位女人。

「莎夏、夏莉姆，謝謝，我們會好好的保管好。」紐特多少有些不好意思，然後乖乖的點頭。

難得可以和兒子和他的伴侶一起出門，莎夏當然會很開心，更不用說夏莉姆過來美國找她，葛雷夫和紐特也很開心可以和這兩位長輩相處，能夠陪她們出來走走真的是很不錯的事情。

而且看見安妮開心的樣子更是開心，紐特也找回自己最疼愛的奇獸，葛雷夫知道這對愛人來說有點哭笑不得，經過夏莉姆的開導不需要太過擔心，他的愛人有多少能力自己很清楚。

銀色情人節和長輩一起出門果然是很幸福的事情，葛雷夫和紐特很開心可以和莎夏、夏莉姆一起度過這個節日，加上寶貝女兒安妮又很開心，大家很開心就是很幸福的事情。


	8. 綠色情人節(Green Day)：8月14日

【名為綠色情人節，當然和蓊鬱的森林脫不了關係。酷熱難耐的夏日午后，不妨和你的另一半作一趟涼爽而清新的森林之旅，盡情享受戶外大自然，度過健康而愉悅的一天。還在尋覓愛侶的人，可以參加Soju〈韓國綠牌薯酒〉派對，度過喧鬧的室內綠色情人節。】

最近紐特需要出門一趟回英國，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形當然是和自家丈夫一起回去，小女兒安妮也很期待可以回去英國，因此他們一家三口就用港口鑰回去英國，西瑟斯和伊萊出來接他們。

上個月夏莉姆去美國的事情伊萊很清楚，聽見紐特要回來當然會迎接，更不用說西瑟思這個弟控，葛雷夫看見好友不知道要說什麼，因為西瑟斯又把紐特抱在自己的懷裡，似乎不想要再讓弟弟回去美國的樣子。

他們回去史蒂夫‧威廉‧布萊克的莊園，瑪琳看見好友一家人到來微笑，馬上招待他們，順便親自去叫自己的丈夫，紐特有事情來拜訪啟蒙教授，自己有事情搞不清楚，需要他幫忙。

「威廉在樹林外的小屋中，只能走過去找他，畢竟他正在忙。」瑪琳苦笑的告訴紐特他們。

「老哥在照顧動物？」伊萊聽見瑪琳說的話感到很疑惑。

「對，有一隻毒囊豹受傷的樣子，好像是和約翰的雲豹打架的樣子。」瑪琳不太清楚到底是怎樣。

「多多又來了。」紐特大概知道是怎樣。

「多多，是雲豹的名字？」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話感到很訝異。

「對，約翰哥哥的那隻雲豹是從福爾摩沙來的，基因異變的關係，所以是黑色的。」紐特小時候就和那隻雲豹玩耍。

「那是我母親帶來的動物，只是不知道為什麼可以活到現在，活力還非常好。」伊萊過世的母親是福爾摩沙島的人。

「嘛！動物的世界誰知道呢！」瑪琳笑笑的說著。

今天又是綠色情人節，走在樹林間有種和自己最愛的人一起慶祝的感覺，葛雷夫牽著女兒的手慢慢的走著，紐特細心的告訴女兒身旁有什麼奇獸，這些動物又有什麼特性。

安妮很認真的聽講讓紐特很開心，葛雷夫也細心的把愛人的解說給記下來，走在森林的小路上順便聽著愛人的講解，這的確是很幸福的事情，看見寶貝女兒乖乖的把所有的解說記下來真的很可愛。

到了小屋後紐特先進入裡面看看，瑪琳笑笑的看著其他人，伊萊怎樣都不打算進入屋子裡面，似乎對於裡面有點陰影在，畢竟誰也不想要突然被奇獸攻擊，被葛雷夫抱著安妮很想探頭看裡面的情況。

「啊！伊萊，你來啦！」史蒂夫看見最小的弟弟來微笑。

「帕西和紐特說想要來看你，就順便過來看看。」伊萊拉著西瑟斯就是想要逃開某個奇獸。

「怎麼了？伊萊。」西瑟斯感到奇怪想要轉頭就看到自己的伴侶被一隻棕熊給撲倒。

「啊！威廉，我恨你！」伊萊被撲倒之前喊了這句話。

「哎呀！奇克又來了。」瑪琳看見那隻棕熊撲倒伊萊正在和他撒嬌。

「奇克真的很喜歡哥哥呢！」紐特看見這樣的情形微笑。

「好大的熊熊。」安妮看見棕熊已經眼睛發光。

「又來了。」約翰看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說。

約翰來弟弟史蒂夫這裡要跟他拿一點藥材看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，先是用力的擁抱紐特之後才去把伊萊救出來，看見可愛的安妮摸摸她的小臉，對於自家寵物又闖禍這件事他已經不知道要怎麼說。

一行人又從原路走回去，紐特主動牽起葛雷夫的手和他一起走，安妮被葛雷夫抱在懷裡，回到屋子裡後葛雷夫放寶貝女兒去和布萊克家的孩子們玩耍，讓她可以去交朋友順便和那些小動物一起玩耍。

雖然不是想像中的慶祝方式，但是葛雷夫還是很開心可以和紐特在一起，難得回來和表兄弟相聚也是很好的事情，而且安妮根本就是玩開了，身受紐特的影響安妮真的很喜歡奇獸，馬上就開始和那些動物玩了起來。

「今天是綠色情人節，紐特你沒有和葛雷夫先生一起慶祝？」瑪琳準備很多好吃的餐點給他們。

「我沒想到這件事，帕西說剛剛就算慶祝。」紐特有些不好意思的告訴自己的好友。

「你也真是的，不過安妮玩的很開心呢！」瑪琳看見安妮和棕熊多多以及雲豹多多玩的很開心。

「的確是呢！威廉哥哥這裡有很多奇獸，安妮可以和牠們玩的很開心。」紐特很開心女兒是那樣開心。

葛雷夫看見紐特和瑪琳聊天的樣子微笑，自己當然是和西瑟斯、伊萊等人聊天，不管有沒有慶祝到綠色情人節都無所謂，只要可以和自己最愛的人在一起，每天都是情人節。

這次請假皮奎里很樂意批准，因此他們不需要太急著回去美國，可以讓紐特和家人、朋友們團聚，也可以讓寶貝女兒適應一下這裡，況且布萊克家這裡有很多奇獸，安妮可以在這裡玩耍。

晚上葛雷夫和紐特帶著寶貝女兒安妮回到斯卡曼德家見見斯卡曼德夫婦，斯卡曼德夫人看見小兒子帶著伴侶和孫女回來當然很開心，斯卡曼德先生什麼話都沒有說，只是點頭後進入屋子裡。

「媽，我回來了。」紐特擁抱自己最愛的母親。

「歡迎回來，帕西、安妮，快進來，阿緹米斯，你也是。」斯卡曼德夫人笑笑的說著。

今天斯卡曼德家的晚餐很快樂，西瑟斯和葛雷夫當然會好好的“聊天”，伊萊看見這樣的情形不想管，斯卡曼德先生則是和伊萊聊天，紐特和斯卡曼德夫人聊天，偶爾談談寶貝女兒的話題，溫馨的晚餐就這樣結束。


	9. 音樂情人節與相片情人節(Music Day & Photo Day)：9月14日

【音樂情人節這一天是舉辦大型社交活動、輕歌漫舞的日子，也是將你的心上人介紹給朋友、同事認識的好機會。而單身一族，更可以藉此機會看看活動現場有沒有自己中意的對象。

許多情侶喜歡在這天就著蔚藍晴朗的天空合影，所以9月14日又稱為「相片情人節」。】

這一兩個月都會待在英國，紐特帶著葛雷夫介紹許多地方，當然也帶著寶貝女兒安妮介紹很多地方，甚至讓她在布萊克家的動物園玩耍，自從自己和葛雷夫結婚後，本來自己家的奇獸都委託其他人照顧。

西瑟斯對於自家好友葛雷夫把弟弟給拐走很不爽，老是會見縫插針的挑釁他們之間的感情，常常會讓伊萊不知道要說什麼才好，紐特看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，對於伴侶和兄長的小孩子氣沒辦法。

難得回英國就該考慮要不要去聽歌劇，葛雷夫當然也會想要問問紐特，他不清楚自家愛人到底喜歡不喜歡聽歌劇，自己的興趣對方是否有興趣這點葛雷夫不清楚，自然需要好好多問一下。

「親愛的，我想要去聽歌劇，可以嗎？」葛雷夫問自己最愛的人。

「帕西，我對於歌劇還好……」紐特面有難色的拒絕自己的伴侶。

「好吧……」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話也不好多說什麼。

「音樂情人節當天布萊克家有舞會，是血族的聚會。」紐特親親葛雷夫的臉頰。

「既然如此就該去，血族的聚會不去不行。」葛雷夫把人抱在懷裡。

「呵呵！你可要好好領舞，不然我怕我會踩到你。」紐特笑笑的說著。

「遵命！」葛雷夫開始和紐特跳起舞來。

「帕西！」紐特很驚訝葛雷夫這樣做。

「呵呵。」葛雷夫喜歡看紐特的笑容。

音樂情人節當天要去布萊克家的莊園參加聚會，出門前西瑟斯和伊萊幫他們一家三口照相，因為今天也是相片情人節，開心的照了幾張不錯的照片，這些相片可以好好的保存下來。

上流貴族總是會不定期舉行這樣的聚會，不過布萊克家很少會參加這樣的聚會，只是會定期舉行血族們的聚會，讓這些一般人定義的吸血鬼定期聚會，交換一些情報等之類的事情。

這種聚會葛雷夫早已經參加過好幾次，只是在英國是第一次參加，見到很多和自己一樣的族人感到很訝異，幾乎每個人都會帶著自己的伴侶一起參加，紐特小時候已經參加過好幾次，早已經習慣這樣的情形。

「去和他們玩，寶貝。」葛雷夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「好。」安妮喜歡和布萊克家的孩子們一起玩。

「別亂跑出去，妳最乖了。」紐特親親女兒的臉頰。

「好的，媽咪。」安妮跑過去和其他孩子們一起玩耍。

「看樣子安妮和其他孩子混熟了。」紐特微笑的對葛雷夫說。

這個聚會不意外的葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也一起出席，能夠看見鄧不利多這位教授紐特很開心，只是葛雷夫看見葛林戴華德就不太樂意，他們兩人有點私事，西瑟斯和伊萊看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼。

魁登斯和娜吉妮很開心可以見到葛雷夫和紐特，紐特用力的擁抱魁登斯，對於這位弟弟紐特可是很照顧他，雖然偶爾會有意見不合的時候，可是還是可以看的出來他們兩人感情很好。

音樂響起之後大家各自帶著自己的伴侶去跳舞，小孩子們也是找自己喜歡的人去跳舞，安妮也被人領著進入舞池跳舞，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形只是微笑，他們兩人自然會跟著大家跳舞。

「親愛的，你今天跳的真好。」葛雷夫一邊跳舞一邊笑著說。

「是帕西你領的好。」紐特知道自己是不擅於跳舞。

「呵呵，我很開心你不排斥和我跳舞。」葛雷夫很開心可以和紐特跳舞。

「因為是帕西，我才不會排斥。」紐特害羞的告訴葛雷夫。

舞曲過後葛雷夫和紐特走到旁邊去，讓其他人繼續跳舞，玩累的安妮跑去兩位父親身邊，葛雷夫把女兒抱起來，紐特幫她擦擦汗水，一家三口開心的吃了一些東西，安妮撒嬌過後開心要葛雷夫陪她跳舞。

紐特看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是坐下來看他們父女兩人開心的跳舞，湯姆坐在紐特的旁邊，看見有個孩子坐在自己的旁邊紐特當然會和他聊天，他知道湯姆這個孩子是鄧不利多收養的小兒子。

一邊和湯姆聊天一邊看著葛雷夫和安妮在舞池裡跳舞，紐特只是笑笑的看著他們，湯姆看見紐特眼裡的幸福，那種幸福在家裡也可以看到，或許等到他大一點就會理解這樣的情感。

「湯姆，謝謝你陪我聊天，不然我會覺得很無聊。」不擅長聊天的紐特其實很喜歡小孩子。

「不客氣，我很高興可以和你聊天，小斯卡曼德先生。」湯姆喜歡和紐特聊天。

「你果然是個乖孩子。」紐特摸摸湯姆的頭。

「謝謝。」湯姆有些不好意思的說。

湯姆有些不好意思的看著紐特，摸摸自己被摸過的地方，葛雷夫和安妮回來後湯姆馬上跑回去葛林戴華德和鄧不利多身邊，順便找自己的養姐，紐特看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

對此葛雷夫沒有多說什麼，安妮撲到紐特的懷裡，紐特把寶貝女兒抱在自己的懷裡，然後親親她的臉頰，看樣子可以和葛雷夫一起跳舞她真的很開心，葛雷夫坐下來陪著他們。

回家可以去看今天早上照的相片，和自己最愛的人一起慶祝音樂情人節、相片情人節是很幸福的事情，而且還保留很重要的回憶，就是和他們家最寶貝的女兒安妮留下照片。


	10. 葡萄酒情人節(Wine Day)：10月14日

【10月14日這一天戀人們輕啜葡萄美酒，慶祝充滿詩意的秋天。通常小倆口會選擇在浪漫且別緻的餐廳裡共進晚餐，然後聊聊彼此對未來的規畫，以及共同的目標等話題。】

回到美國後葛雷夫和紐特繼續上班，蒂娜最近想要請安妮到家裡做客，讓葛雷夫和紐特可以輕鬆一下，讓他們兩人可以好好的去約會，這點讓葛雷夫和紐特很感謝蒂娜。

寶貝女兒不在身邊讓他們兩人可以挑選一家不錯的高級餐廳吃飯，加上今天又是葡萄酒情人節，葛雷夫一定會和紐特在高級餐廳慶祝，甚至會挑選一部不錯的葡萄酒來喝。

紐特很開心可以和葛雷夫一起慶祝，好久沒有好好的慶祝讓他們兩人覺得有點小小的哀怨，畢竟最近他們兩人實在是很忙碌，想要找時間慶祝根本不可能，才會讓他們兩人這樣不太高興。

「我今天在蒂娜阿姨家住，爹地和媽咪就好好的去慶祝。」安妮親吻兩位父親的臉頰。

「人小鬼大的！」葛雷夫聽見女兒說的話苦笑。

「真是的！」紐特捏捏寶貝女兒的小臉。

「金坦小姐，安妮就麻煩妳了。」葛雷夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「好的，部長。」蒂娜很高興可以照顧安妮。

「蒂娜，謝謝。」紐特微笑的看著好友。

葛雷夫帶紐特去已經預定好的餐廳吃飯，看見這樣的情形紐特只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，葛雷夫請服務生拿出他預定好的酒，打算和自己最愛的人一起慶祝葡萄酒情人節。

看見葛雷夫深情款款的看著自己的樣子紐特有些害羞，不得不喝一口對方給自己的葡萄酒，想要掩飾自己害羞的樣子，可惜自己害羞的樣子都被對方看在眼裡，自家丈夫只是微笑的看著自己。

葛雷夫喜歡看紐特害羞的樣子，對他來說害羞的紐特是那樣的可愛，這點他可不會當著丈夫的面前說出來，他知道要是說出來的話對方肯定會跟自己生氣，愛人的脾氣葛雷夫還是很清楚。

「這年份的葡萄酒真好喝。」紐特很喜歡喝這瓶葡萄酒。

「你喜歡就好，這瓶可是你出生的年份。」葛雷夫笑笑的告訴紐特。

「帕西，你真會挑選，竟然有辦法挑選到這個年份的葡萄酒。」紐特知道丈夫的眼光真的很好。

「呵呵，是因為要和你一起慶祝，自然要挑選你出生的年份。」葛雷夫優雅的吃著今天的餐點。

紐特有些不好意思的看著葛雷夫，然後開始吃起自己的餐點，葛雷夫只是微笑的看著紐特，這一點也不妨害他們兩人的用餐，這家餐廳的飯菜真的很好吃，讓紐特的胃口大開，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫很開心。

自家愛人的活動量很大這點葛雷夫很清楚，他會想盡辦法養胖紐特，只可惜對方的體重一點也沒有增加，這點讓葛雷夫很有意見，偏偏紐特對此沒有太大的感覺，只是覺得這樣就好。

不要看紐特的身版很瘦小，脫下衣服後的身材真的很好，這點只有葛雷夫知曉，因為他們每天晚上幾乎都會做床上運動，葛雷夫很喜歡摸紐特的身體，往往會讓對方不知道要說什麼才好。

「葡萄酒很好喝，餐點很好吃，我很喜歡，帕西。」紐特開心的告訴葛雷夫。

「我很開心你喜歡我今天的安排。」葛雷夫優雅的擦嘴。

「每次都是帕西花錢慶祝，我都沒有辦法回饋給你。」紐特悶悶的說出這句話來。

「傻瓜，你每天晚上都有回饋我，不需要擔心。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「不要在大庭廣眾之下說這種話來。」紐特當然懂葛雷夫的意思。

「我說的事實，親愛的。」葛雷夫喜歡看紐特臉紅的樣子。

晚上回家後他們熱烈的親吻對方，在客廳當中已經忍不住把衣服給脫下來，家庭小精靈在他們踏入家裡的那一刻就已經幫紐特把皮箱給收好，葛雷夫知道愛人已經把奇獸們安撫好，不需要去擔心太多。

忍不住的兩人已經在客廳當中做了起來，紐特跨坐在葛雷夫的身上，不斷扭動自己的腰部，忍不住得想要對方的一切，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫當然會滿足他，會讓紐特感到很舒服。

即使已經達到高潮後他們兩人還是不滿足，紐特淚眼汪汪的看著葛雷夫，讓葛雷夫又想要，紐特當然會盡情的挑逗愛人，所以回到房間後他們又來一次，直到筋疲力盡後才躺在床上睡覺。

「帕西，我好愛你。」紐特開心的告訴葛雷夫。

「我也愛你，阿緹米斯。」葛雷夫露出開心的笑容。

「晚安，帕西。」紐特閉上眼睛睡覺。

「晚安，我的愛。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的額頭。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話微笑，然後抱著他睡覺，他知道自家愛人是有多麼的愛自己，這也是為什麼自己才捨不得放開他的手，要是放開自己最愛的人的手，葛雷夫肯定會捨不得，相信紐特也是這樣。

當年一見鍾情之後就想盡辦法把人給拐回來，後來努力紐特是真的愛上自己，葛雷夫當然很高興，只是西瑟斯對於自己把寶貝弟弟拐走這件事很生氣，每次見面都有打一架。

常常到最後讓紐特和伊萊感到很傷腦筋，需要想辦法處理伴侶，簡直就像是兩個小孩子在打架的樣子，最後肯定會被伊萊痛毆一頓，西瑟斯和葛雷夫都會被痛毆一頓，沒有人知道為什麼他們兩個從以前到現在都是一樣，見面的時候就像小孩子一樣。

即使結婚這麼多年葛雷夫和紐特相處方式都沒有改變，擁有一個女兒之後也還是一樣，他們實在是太愛對方，會用自己的方式來寵愛他們家的寶貝女兒，幸福就是這樣簡單。


	11. 橙色情人節與電影情人節(Orange Day Movie day)：11月14日

【電影情人節這一天情侶們可以連趕兩場電影，或許先看一部緊張刺激的動作發洩壓力，然後再來一部感人肺腑的浪漫愛情片互拭淚水。看完兩人也該補充水分了，來杯健康的百分百柳橙汁吧！單身的人這一天也要喝杯柳橙汁，當然，想喝兩杯才痛快也沒人管得著。】

去蒂娜家接安妮回家後，葛雷夫和紐特有在想要不要去看個電影，這是麻瓜（莫魔）的新興產業，時下美國人很喜歡去看電影，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特有在想要不要去看。

只是現在的電影只有黑白電影，想要看個電影需要花點錢才可以，不過已經算是平民可以消費的休閒活動之一，葛雷夫和紐特知道今天是橙色和電影情人節，的確是要去慶祝一下。

安妮聽見可以去看電影當然很高興，葛雷夫和紐特選了一部很不錯看的電影，一家三口都可以看，剛好又在廣場上播放，在旁邊的餐廳就可以享受，他們當然會很樂意。

「露天電影？」紐特看見葛雷夫拿給自己的簡章很訝異。

「是巫師界的人經營的，讓莫魔和巫師都可以去看。」葛雷夫把自己知道的資訊告訴紐特。

「今天播出的電影好像不錯，可以帶安妮一起去看。」紐特看了一下簡章裡面的內容後說著。

「我預約好位子，今晚可以去那邊吃飯，相信安妮會很喜歡。」葛雷夫就是想要討好愛人和女兒的歡心。

晚餐時間葛雷夫帶紐特和安妮到餐廳的地點去，點餐完畢後電影就開始播放起來，安妮看見是自己喜歡的電影很開心，要葛雷夫抱她看電影，紐特看見這樣的情形微笑沒多說什麼。

這裡的位子真的很好，讓葛雷夫、紐特和安妮可以好好的享受看電影，餐點上桌後葛雷夫讓安妮坐到自己的旁邊，讓她可以好好的看電影，自己可以好好的享受晚餐。

他們一邊吃晚餐一邊看電影，安妮看的很認真都差點忘記吃飯，紐特看見這樣的情形在吃完自己的部分後餵女兒吃晚餐，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，今天就放縱女兒一次。

「米老鼠的電影果然很受小孩子的歡迎，安妮會這樣喜歡是很正常。」紐特看見安妮忘記吃飯的樣子微笑。

「所以我才會帶你們過來看電影，我知道安妮一定會很喜歡。」葛雷夫優雅的吃著自己的餐點。

「安妮看到忘我。」紐特看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「呵呵，小孩子嘛！」葛雷夫把自己的餐點給吃完。

安妮乖乖的把所有餐點給吃完，然後開心的喝著飲料，整個眼睛就是盯著大螢幕，似乎捨不得離開這個地方，葛雷夫和紐特靠近坐在一起，然後講起悄悄話，不打擾寶貝女兒看電影。

環顧這家餐廳大多都是大人帶小孩子來看電影，每個小孩子都和安妮一樣眼睛捨不得離開螢幕，而大人們則是在一邊做自己的事情，葛雷夫和紐特靠在一起陪女兒看電影。

把兩個小時的電影看完之後安妮揉揉自己的眼睛，看見這樣的情形紐特輕輕的幫寶貝女兒擦擦眼睛，讓她可以舒服一點，葛雷夫把安妮抱起來準備和紐特一起回家，桌上的柳橙汁安妮也全部喝完。

「喜歡看米老鼠嗎？」葛雷夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「喜歡，爹地，下次可以再來看嗎？」安妮開心的問著葛雷夫。

「當然可以，下次我們再一起來。」葛雷夫親親安妮的臉頰。

「太棒了！」安妮很開心下次可以來看電影。

「都看到忘我，差點忘記吃飯。」紐特捏捏安妮的小臉頰。

「嘿嘿。」安妮有些不好意思的看著紐特。

回到家後紐特帶安妮去洗澡，葛雷夫先回書房去把一些文件給整理好，等到他們全部弄好之後自己再回房間洗澡就可以，能夠和紐特去約會葛雷夫當然會很開心，雖然有個小電燈泡在也是。

當葛雷夫從浴室中出來之後看見安妮躺在床上的樣子苦笑，看樣子寶貝女兒又跟紐特撒嬌想要和他們一起睡，對此葛雷夫也不好多說什麼，畢竟紐特沒有拒絕安妮，他自然不能有意見。

寶貝女兒睡在中間葛雷夫和紐特把她抱在懷裡，希望這個孩子不要繼續做惡夢，可以開開心心的長大，只要她開心的長大他們兩人就放心許多，安妮永遠是他們的寶貝女兒。

「爹地、媽咪，說故事給我聽好不好？」安妮撒嬌的對葛雷夫和紐特說。

「妳想要聽什麼故事，小公主。」葛雷夫捏捏安妮的鼻子。

「媽咪要說什麼故事給我聽？」安妮順著父親的話問紐特。

「這個嘛……」紐特緩緩的說出故事給寶貝女兒聽。

安妮專心的聽故事，葛雷夫看見紐特專心的樣子微笑，默默的看著紐特說故事給安妮聽，直到安妮乖乖的睡著後葛雷夫關上電燈和愛人一起入睡，寶貝女兒抓著他們的睡衣獲取安全感，葛雷夫和紐特微笑沒有多說什麼。

葛雷夫把紐特和安妮摟在懷裡睡覺，他們一點也不介意寶貝女兒睡在中間，有時候一家三口睡在一起真的很幸福，葛雷夫和紐特把手放在安妮的肚子上，兩人手牽手一起睡覺。

「爹地、媽咪，晚安。」安妮緩緩的閉上眼睛睡覺。

「晚安，寶貝。」紐特親親安妮的額頭。

「晚安，親愛的。」葛雷夫微笑的和紐特說著。

一家三口幸福睡在一起的樣子，這個畫面是多麼的美好，讓人捨不得打擾他們，夜晚的風從窗戶中吹了進來，秋天微微的涼風有些許的冷，家庭小精靈不打擾他們的而關好窗戶，讓三位主人可以睡的很好。


	12. 擁抱情人節(Hug Day)：12月14日

【12月14日，想和你的情人抱多久都可以，在公開的場合擁抱，向世人宣告你倆的愛意，也讓寒冷的冬天變得格外溫馨。尤其是那些甜甜蜜蜜慶祝過2月14日華崙亭情人節的情侶，到了年底依然能熱情相擁，也見證了兩人情意如昔。】

在客廳當中安妮正在牆壁量身高，紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，家庭小精靈正在幫他們家的小公主丈量，廚房裡面也飄來許多的香味，看樣子葛雷夫正在努力煮今天的餐點。

量好身高之後安妮轉頭看之前的刻痕，看見自己似乎有長高的樣子開心的跑到紐特的身邊，拉著紐特看看自己的成果，家庭小精靈很認真的幫忙小姐，看見小姐開心的樣子也很開心。

「媽咪，我有長高！妳說對吧？芬芬。」安妮開心的問著家庭小精靈。

「安妮小主人有長高，紐特先生不需要擔心。」家庭小精靈芬芬點點頭附和安妮的話。

「有長高就好，以後媽咪就抱不動妳了。」紐特把安妮抱起來親親寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「以後就換我抱媽咪。」安妮笑笑的告訴紐特。

「這樣可不行喔！抱媽咪是我的權利。」葛雷夫從廚房中走出來告訴寶貝女兒。

「爹地真小氣！」安妮吐吐舌頭做個鬼臉給葛雷夫看。

「媽咪是我的，所以不可以搶。」葛雷夫笑笑的告訴寶貝女兒。

看見這樣的情形葛雷夫只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們家的寶貝女兒是個小淘氣，這一年多的時間看見她恢復的很好自然會很開心，等她要是開始上課後就不需要去擔心太多。

紐特看見葛雷夫和安妮的相處微笑，父女兩人玩了起來，家庭小精靈把餐點給做好之後他們開始吃了起來，安妮開心的吃著自己最喜歡的餐點，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形摸摸她的頭。

葛雷夫對紐特的佔有慾可是前所未有的強，絕對不會讓其他人搶自己最愛的人，安妮當然知道自己的父親是有多麼的喜歡另外一位父親，絕對不可以和他搶人，這份愛只有葛雷夫和紐特知曉。

「爹地做的果醬好好吃。」安妮把麵包給吃完。

「帕西做的果醬真的很好吃，怪不得大家都很喜歡。」紐特很喜歡吃葛雷夫親手做的果醬。

「這可是我的秘密武器，討好你們的秘密武器。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特和安妮。

「我以後要找跟爹地一樣會做果醬的人當我的伴侶。」安妮開心的告訴葛雷夫和紐特。

「呵呵！等妳遇到靈魂伴侶後再來說。」紐特捏捏安妮的小臉蛋。

「到時候可要好好審核才可以。」葛雷夫可不希望安妮的伴侶是不好的人。

誰要摘他們家的花朵葛雷夫一定會要好好的審視那個人，絕對不會讓人欺負自己的寶貝女兒，這點紐特很清楚丈夫的心思，對於這點他沒有任何的意見，安妮可是他們的寶貝。

就算未來他們擁有自己的孩子也不會不疼愛安妮，寵愛的寶貝當然會繼續寵愛下去，絕對不會讓這位可愛的小公主失寵，葛雷夫和紐特早已經把安妮視為自己的親生女兒。

今天是擁抱情人節，葛雷夫用力的擁抱自己最愛的人，紐特感受到愛人的擁抱當然也會擁抱他，看見這樣的情形他們也會擁抱自己的寶貝女兒，葛雷夫擁抱紐特的時候總是會親吻他的臉頰。

「親愛的，我真愛你。」葛雷夫擁抱自己最愛的人。

「我也愛你，帕西。」紐特看著自己最愛的人。

「你願意讓我一輩子擁抱你嗎？」葛雷夫很認真的問著自己最愛的人。

「當然，我願意。」紐特笑笑的告訴葛雷夫。

安妮看見這樣的情形很高興兩位父親的感情真的很好，而且他們也很寵愛自己，不管慶祝什麼都不會落下她，想要什麼都會給她最好的東西，安妮很清楚兩位父親是真的很愛她。

一家三口坐在沙發上，安妮坐在紐特的腿上，葛雷夫單手擁抱他們兩人，然後靠在紐特的額頭上微笑，親親寶貝女兒的臉頰，這對葛雷夫來說是很幸福的事情，這樣的幸福會繼續延續下去。

安妮坐在葛雷夫和紐特的中間，打開繪本開心的看了起來，葛雷夫和紐特在一邊解說，兩人一起擁抱自己最寶貝的女兒，一家三口開心的一起看這本繪本，魔法繪本生動的內容跳來跳去讓安妮很開心。

「媽咪、媽咪，我以後可以和你一起去抓奇獸嗎？」看完繪本之後安妮好奇的問著紐特。

「可以。」紐特親親寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「你要帶安妮去的話，我會跟著你們一起去。」葛雷夫用力的摟著紐特和安妮，無聲的擁抱他們。

「爹地好小氣。」安妮聽見葛雷夫說的話悶悶的說。

「不是我小氣，是我擔心妳和紐特。」葛雷夫把紐特和安妮拉到自己的懷裡，然後用力的擁抱他們。

「我們一起去。」紐特微笑的看著寶貝女兒。

葛雷夫和紐特開心的擁抱自己最愛的寶貝女兒，安妮感受到兩位父親的擁抱開心的笑了起來，葛雷夫才不會讓自己最愛的兩個人受傷，一定會想辦法保護好紐特和安妮。

就算自己和安妮是血族的後裔，紐特也因為自己咬過他的關係而改變體質，可是葛雷夫也不會讓他們受到傷害，即使是恢復能力很強大的血族要是受到致命的傷害也是會死，所以說什麼他都會保護好自己最重要的人。

葛雷夫覺得自己和紐特的感情很好，不管哪天都是情人節，他會好好的擁抱自己最愛的人，然後和自己最愛的人一起撫養寶貝女兒長大，未來有孩子的話也會好好的撫養他們長大，幸福就是這樣簡單。（全文完）


End file.
